


After the Wedding

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Kara and Kate love story. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Kate Kane, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara goes to the club for a drink and discovers Alex hired Kate Kane to watch over her whilst Maggie and Alex were on their honeymoon





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is Part 1 of this Kate/Kara one-shot series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Maggie and Alex were on their honeymoon when it happened, Kara walked into the bar still in her maid of honour dress, she didn’t feel like going home to get changed only to come back out for a drink, ever since her and Lena broke up Kara had been spending more and more of her time buried in her work at CatCo news.

She was genuinely happy that Alex got married to Maggie though she was starting to miss her, Alex and Maggie were no doubt on the plane right now on their way to the honeymoon destination, ordering her drink Kara walked to the booth in the far corner and sat down, placing the flowers that she caught on the table beside her drink.

Closing her eyes Kara began to relax slowly but of course her relaxation was disturbed by the sound of her cell phone vibrating in her pocket, sighing heavily Kara grabbed her phone and she answered the call with a smile when she saw it was her sister Alex “Hey Alex” she greeted.

“Hey Kara, just wanted to check in and make sure you got home ok” Alex greeted sounding worried.

“Alex, your on your honeymoon… enjoying it” Kara said with a smile.

“Well we’re actually at the airport, the flights are delayed” Alex replied.

Kara winced “Damn that sucks” she said, cringing when a glass shattered and 2 women began to argue in the corner.

“Kara… what was that?” Alex asked sounding worried.

“Nothing, I’ve just stopped off at the club for a drink” Kara replied.

“Kara you promised me you wouldn’t drink… You’ve done so well” Alex pleaded.

Kara smiled “I’m drinking a soda” she assured Alex.

“Well promise me you will be careful” Alex pleaded sounding worried.

“You worry too much, I’ll be fine” Kara promised.

“You know I will never stop worrying about you Kara” Alex replied “ok listen Kara, their calling for passengers to start the plane, so I will call you via skype to check in on you” she promised.

“Alex, don’t worry… I will be fine” she promised “Enjoy your honeymoon”

Alex made no reply but Kara could feel her glare through the phone before Alex finally replied “Last time you told me not to worry, you wound up in hospital after you got drunk and crashed your car” Alex reminded, still unable to shake the image of Kara’s broken body laying in the hospital bed.

“That was not my fault, I swear that fire hydrant got in my way on purpose” Kara replied with a childish pout.

“That’s it… I’m coming home” Alex replied firmly.

Kara shook her head “Alex… hang up and I’ll video call you, I’ll prove I am fine” she said.

“Ok fine, but you better call me” Alex said firmly with a warning.

Kara sighed as she hung up before videoing calling Alex, she didn’t have to wait long for Alex to answer because soon Alex’s face popped up on the screen though she was not smiling “Ok show me your drink” Alex demanded with a firm glare.

“Sheesh ok” Kara replied, she turned the phone to show Alex her drink before turning it back to her “Happy now?” she asked.

Alex looked happy but still troubled “Ok but just promise me you will be careful… I don’t want you getting hurt” she said.

Kara nodded “Ok, Now get on the plane… call me on Skype and give my best to Maggie” she said.

“Will do, love you” Alex blew a kiss.

“Love you too” Kara blew a kiss back and soon they hung up, Kara smiled as she finally allowed herself to relax when she heard an all too familiar voice greet her “Hello Kara, enjoying some peace without Alex”

Kara opened her eyes and looked at the new arrival “Kate… what are you doing here?” she asked.

“Oh no reason, I saw you leave after Alex and Maggie left and I wanted to make sure you were ok” Kate said.

“I am fine and… hang on” Kara narrowed her eyes on Kate “Did Alex pay you to keep an eye on me?” she asked.

Kate scoffed “What… no” she denied though it wasn’t convincing.

Kara’s mouth fell open in astonishment at her sister paying Kate to keep an eye on her “I don’t believe the nerve of Alex, she’s acting like I can’t be trusted” she whined.

“Well you did get drunk and crashed your car, you were in a coma for a while… can you blame her for being worried?” Kate challenged.

Kara found she couldn’t, Kate was right and so was Alex… she did get drunk and get herself injured.

Kara couldn’t blame Alex for being worried.

Kate and Kara walked home later that night, Kara some more sodas of course Kate kept a close eye on her, Kara smiled in appreciation “I am glad you’re with me Kate” Kara said.

“Me too” Kate replied as they got closer to the apartment building.

“So how long are you in town for?” Kara asked curiously.

“For a while, I’m transferring some assets from my cousins company here” Kate admitted.

Kara tried not to show her excitement as she nodded her head “Ok… cool” she said.

Kate smirked, Kara was not the best at hiding her excitement.

“I wonder what Alex and Maggie are doing now?” Kara wondered.

Kate grinned “Probably joining the mile high club” she teased as she nudged her shoulder against Kara’s.

Kara groaned in complaint “Urgh please don’t put that image in my head” she pleaded.

Kate laughed as they walked onwards together, their hands brushing against the other as they walked though neither Kate nor Kara knew Kate was wrong, instead on the plane Maggie had her head in a bag and vomiting with Alex fast asleep next to her.

Walking Kara to the apartment door “Well this is me… thanks for spending time with me even though Alex paid you to” Kara said with a teasing tone in her voice.

“I would have done it for free, I enjoy spending time with you Kara” Kate admitted.

“And I enjoy spending time with you” Kara admitted though her cheeks turned bright red as she blushed heavily.

Kate turned and walked away leaving Kara standing there by her apartment door, she was disappointed Kate did not kiss her but she then reminded herself that it was not a date, it was 2 friends enjoying each other’s company.

Soon Kate turned back to Kara and smiled “Ah… have you got anything planned tomorrow?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “Well apart from work in the morning… no” she answered.

Kate beamed “What do you say we go out for a meal… Alex is paying” she winked as she motioned to the money Alex paid her to watch over Kara.

Kara grinned in response “I’d love to” she answered.

“Great, see you tomorrow and wear something sexy” Kate said.

“Kate… is this a date?” Kara asked.

Kate winked and shrugged her shoulder “Play your cards right… and maybe you get to see my hidden tattoos” she said.

Kara smirked “If you had played yours right earlier… you would have seen mine” Kara teased before entering her apartment.

Leaving Kate standing outside with her mouth hanging open.

“Oh I will see that tattoo Kara Danvers… mark my words” Kate vowed shaking her fist in the air.

Kara fell asleep that night grinning.

Though she was going to have a few chosen words with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next Part: Kara has some chosen words for Alex during a Skype conversation leading to an emotional heart to heart and Kara admits she's going to dinner with Kate... though Alex is not happy about it one bit.
> 
> Alex and Kate may have been friends but Alex did not want her little sister getting involved with her wife's bad girl Ex-Girlfriend.


End file.
